


ReBound

by ScribblingBear



Series: ReBound [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingBear/pseuds/ScribblingBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternia is a very twisted place. SGRUB and SBURB are twisted games. Earth is pretty twisted too. When all three of these things are pressed together into one world, one group of brave warriors will go against the grain to straight out this broken, twisted society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strongest Troll in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Troll Perspective

ReBound  
Chapter 1: The Strongest Troll in the World  
By: ScribblingBear

**  
  
**

The exhausted pants of a running rust blood echoed through the night air of the Alternian savanna. Mixed in were the twisted laughs and taunts of two subjuggulators and a violet blood, all chasing the fleeing lowblood with some kind of weapon. Unfortunately for the runner, this area was currently in its flooded season, and the three highbloods ran her right to a deep lake underneath a huge tree. Not only was it probably filled with carnivorous beasts, but this particular lowblood was sporting a broken shoulder, making swimming impossible.

The two purple bloods moved aside to allow the seadweller to stand before the cornered rust blood. The machete in his hand was painted bright red, a shade much brighter than the rust’s own blood.

“This is what happens when you try hiding a freak. You get the same treatment as the freak.”

He stared at the quivering girl before him with a cold glare. She was pathetic, broken, and helpless. The mere sight of such filth disgusted him, and he turned away to address his companions. The two of them still had wide grins plastered on their painted faces, so it was time to let them have fun.

“Do what you want with her. Just clean off any mess before you return.”

The one on the rust’s left just chuckled, while the right replied with a “Sure, boss.” However, before the violet blooded troll walked off, he heard the leaves above him rustling. Looking up, he spotted the silhouette of what was most likely a native creature of this area, nothing to worry about.

That is, until one of his subordinates raised his bat to strike the woman. In a flash, his bat swung down only to meet the solid savanna dirt. All three highbloods turned to their left, eyes widened when the large blueblood stood straight up. He easily had a foot on the tallest of the three, and was holding the rust blood in his thick arms. A cerulean, short-sleeved, collared shirt was set over a long-sleeved, skin tight black shirt bearing the Auriga sign in cerulean on the chest. Long, black hair fell down his back to his waist, and over his eyes just a little. Dark blue jeans covered the undoubtedly muscular legs, and brown steel-toed boots left a light print in the dirt beneath him.

He turned his back to the highbloods and sat the troll down without a word. Eventually, the seadweller pointed a finger at him, growling his words.

“Stop right there! This is an execution and you are obstructing justice! Leave now or be charged as a conspirator!”

The massive troll just cracked his neck and turned to them. He opened his mouth, and his firm, deep, and slightly raspy voice, though quiet, had an even greater impact than the violet blood’s commanding tone.

“Leave my land now, or you won’t be making it back home to charge me with anything.”

Both of the purple bloods start laughing, but the seadweller is not amused. His scowl grows wide, and he lowers his hand. In its place, he raises his other, the end of his machete pointed right at the interloper.  
  
“Who the hell are you?”

The blueblood grinned from ear to ear, his razor like teeth forming a sort of white zigzag in his mouth. “I’m Rundas Terran, the strongest troll in the world.”  
  
The subjuggulators only start laughing harder, now resembling the sound of hyenas. One of them finds it too funny to respond, but the other manages to retort. “Strongest in the world, eh? I’ve seen plenty a’ bigger trolls than you!”

Rundas only seemed excited by this statement. His grin didn’t shrink, and he actually spread his arms out beside him. “Great! Come at me, then!”

“With pleasure!” The subjug rushed at Rundas with his axe ready to strike. He never got the chance.

When the axe came down, Rundas grabbed the lanky wrist and delivered a hard blow to the subjug’s side, causing a loud crack to be heard, soon followed by the highblood’s gasps. The cerulean blood let go of the troll’s wrist and slammed an iron fist into his other side. Another crack, more desperate gasps for breath. He fell to the ground and tried to reach out to his comrades, the struggle for air slowly becoming more and more of a losing battle.

Rundas crossed his arms, the girl he was protecting watched with a terrified look as one of her pursuers tried in vain to stay alive, and the two other highbloods glared daggers at the large troll. Before even receiving an order, the troll with the bat charged at Rundas. “Die!”

He swung the bat, aiming for Rundas’s head, but the huge powerhouse caught it in one hand and slowly tightened his grip. Eventually. the thick, steel bat was crushed in the blue blood’s grasp. Then the troll took a step forward, slamming his forehead into the subjuggulator’s face. Purple blood flew from his mouth and nose, and as soon as skull met skull, the crack of the purple blood’s bones was heard. Once the body hit the ground, Rundas turned to face the seadweller, seemingly unaffected by the fact that he just slammed his head into another solid object.

“So, I’ll say again. Get off my land or meet the same fate.”

He took two steps back, his wide eyes and gaping mouth a clear indicator of his fear. The violet blood turned, managed to run maybe two feet away, and was cut off by a massive beast. It looked to be a lion, but the head of a goat protruded from the side of the lion’s neck, and in place of a tail was a long, hissing snake.

“Not fast enough.” Rundas snapped, and the white chimera dived on the seadweller. “Sorry you have to eat trash again, buddy, but this one had it coming.” He pat the lion’s head and turned to the terrified rust blood. He walked over, crouched down, and held his hand out to her.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now. I’ll take you somewhere safe, I promise.”

She just stared at him with wide eyes and a quivering lip. “Who... who are you?”

His giant grin once again spread across his face. “I already told you; I’m Rundas Terran, the strongest troll in the world. Now come on.”

After a moment or two, the girl finally reached out and took his hand. He had to pick her up; she fell twice when Rundas tried helping her up. The blueblood set her on the chimera’s back, used his outer shirt as a makeshift sling for her arm, then turned his attention to the beast itself.  
  
“We’re going to Wahyah’s, Sargas. And we have to get there before sunrise; she’s not like me.”

All three heads nodded and he took off. Rundas lowered himself onto all fours and darted forward as well, running just as his lusus did. Wahyah, Rundas’s moirail, lived in a lush forest far to the west of his savanna. Luckily, the trek was quite easy to make for Rundas and his lusus, and running back and forth from his hive to Wahyah’s had become kind of a staple of his workout routine in the eight sweeps he’d been alive.

After maybe half an hour to a full hour, the air began to feel a little cooler, and plant life was starting to change. There was less yellow and more green, and eventually the border between savanna and plain was crossed.

“Um, Rundas, was it?” The rust blood was clinging tight to the beast’s mane, but had finally calmed down enough to speak. “You... you’re a cerulean blood. Why save me, especially since I assume you know I was hiding a mutant from the church?”

He closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a quiet chuckle. “I’m the strongest troll in the world, and I refuse to stand by while the weak and helpless are slaughtered.”

She closed her eyes and began shaking her head. “Strongest in the world? What does that even mean?”

Another chuckle preceded his response. “I’ve made a lot of lowblood friends that get pushed around solely because of their blood color. I got tired of it. When I say ‘strongest in the world’, I mean that I’m the one troll that anyone can come to and find safety. Nobody gets past me.”

For the first time in a long while, a small, subdued smile formed on the rust blood’s lips. “Thank you.”

The moon was slowly crossing the border between rising and setting, but trees were coming into view now. With each step, the woods became thicker and thicker, until the smell of smoke permeated the air around Rundas and the rust blood. They would have continued moving, but were stopped in their tracks by five highbloods. Each carried weapons, and they were all glaring daggers.

Two were indigo bloods, and the other three were subjuggulators. One of the indigos stepped forward and held his arm out. In his hand was a double barreled, sawed-off shotgun, and his finger was already on the trigger.

“I wish I could let you go, but you killed our boss. We must reprimand you for your actions.”

Rundas didn’t even bat an eyelash. He stood up, placed his hand on the goat head of his lusus, and whispered. “Stay back and keep her safe.”

The large troll then put his hands up and slowly approached the shotgun-toting highblood. “You do realize you’re pointing a gun at the strongest troll in the world, right?”

“Shut your damn mouth.” The barrels of the gun stayed focused on Rundas until the big guy finally stopped moving.

“Shoot already.” Guns were fast, but a well trained predator was even faster. All it took was the indigo’s subtle twitch to clue Rundas in that he was about to shoot. The shotgun blast rang out through the night sky, but the cerulean blood was already out of the way. Crouching down, he rushed forward, took the indigo’s arm in his hand, and kicked the gunman in the chest. The cracks of his bones could’ve been heard even at the edge of the forest, and he was sent flying back when Rundas let go of his arm.

The other four trolls charged Rundas, who jumped over them, spun around, and reached for one of the purple bloods. In moments, he was gurgling as blood poured from his neck. His friends turned to look at Rundas, who was holding out the hand that slit the subjug’s throat. Blood covered all six of the long claws that were jutting out through slits under Rundas’s fingernails.

His smirk had disappeared, and his cat-like eyes felt like they were piercing through the remaining three assailants’ very souls. “I’ve said this already, but I’ll say it one last time: Leave or die.”

They all stood their ground for only a moment. As soon as Rundas’s hand twitched, they all dropped their weapons and ran off, leaving the big troll to stomp the shotgunner into the nearest tree to break his neck. With that dealt with, the three continued their trek.

It wasn’t much longer before the group approached a huge clearing in the trees and were greeted by a longhouse that was situated right in the center. Smoke was rising out of a stone chimney at its end, and a lone figure stood leaning in the doorway. An olive-blooded woman bearing Canis Major on her chest pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the chimera.

Her voice was soft, almost motherly, as she reached out to the injured rust blood. “Come on, sweetie. I’ll patch you up.”

The injured girl looked over to the man that saved her, but he just gave a nod.

* * *

It took a while, but after feeding her, treating her wounds, and getting the girl to sleep, Wahyah was finally satisfied with the rust blood’s condition. Rundas had stayed around to help as well. so the olive blood treated him to tea in her kitchen.

“That’s the fourth one in two days.” She poured her moirail his drink as she spoke. Despite the serious tone, it always made her want to giggle when she looked at the huge mug she kept for Rundas. He could put away anything in his stomachs.

After taking a big gulp of the hot drink, Rundas nodded at her. “And the mobs are getting bigger. Yesterday it was only eight combining both attacks. Today it was twice that. Eight trolls were sent out for that rust blood, even. I’m getting pretty sick of this.”

Once her own cup was filled, Wahyah sat down and leaned back in her chair. “You think what Muerte told us is finally coming true?”

The highblood waited for her to take a sip of tea. “Maybe. I still don’t trust any church members, regardless of what they follow.”

Wahyah curled her lip. “Isn’t that a little close minded? Besides, he’s Evolet’s moirail. I’d have thought that would score him some points in your book.”

At the mention of the name Evolet, Rundas’s face went entirely cerulean. “What? Why would that ‘score him points’ for me?”

“Because,” Wahyah had the biggest, snarkiest grin on her face, “I’ve seen you sneaking glances at that cute little jade blood. Hell, you seemed interested even when you were still with what’s-her-face. The blind chick?”

“You’re bringing that up?” Rundas crossed his arms and chugged more tea. “That was a long time ago, Wahyah.” He then set his head up and began looking around the kitchen. “Speaking of, where’s Tekina? I haven’t seen her all night.”

The olive blood turned around to look out of her window. “She’s probably outside playing with the rabbits. She hardly ever gets a chance to, thanks to Pawcahontas’s ravenous appetite.

Rundas took a look past Wahyah and out the window as well. His eyes were much more suited to seeing in the dark, and he was able to spot the yellow of Tekina’s skirt near the woodline. “Yeah, I can see her. Does she know about your guest?”

Before she could answer, the sweet yellow blood snuck inside, behind Wahyah, and put her hands over the other’s eyes. Her voice was quiet and subdue, but hearing it always brought a sort of peaceful feeling to most people around her.

“Hey. Nice to see you, Rundas.” Tekina took her hands off of Wahyah to wave at him, only realizing that there must’ve been a reason he was here after the fact. “Wait! Did someone get attacked again? Are they okay?” The yellow blood then put her hand on her bicep and curled her arm up. “Did you rough up the attackers?”

With an amused nasal exhale and a smirk, Rundas nodded. “Yep. I hope you don’t mind your recupracoon being occupied.”

Both Tekina and Wahyah shook their heads, but Tekina actually spoke. “I’ll just sleep in bed with Wahyah. I never get nightmares around her!”

Rundas’s smirk turned into a grin as he downed the last of his drink. “The sun’s going to be coming up soon, but I can’t rest until it’s risen. I’m going out to search for more mobs, I’ll talk to you later.”

Both girls gave him goodbyes and waved as he walked out the door. Wahyah’s hive was right in the middle of a forest, but that forest happened to be very close to a small town. Since actual cities and towns weren’t common in Alternia, that would be the place to check if something was going down.

It only took Rundas and Sargas a few minutes to cross the rest of the woods despite how much land the forest actually covered. From the woodline, they could see the silhouettes of the small buildings that marked the border of what was simply named “East Town”. Trolls were never known for their creativity.

As the troll and lusus got closer, they could hear shouts. Once close enough, they both jumped on the nearest roof and split up. There was a huge commotion in town featuring a large mob surrounding a rather small troll. She was tied to a post and an indigo blooded troll was trying to quiet the crowd.

“She’s a freak!”

“We don’t want her here!”

“Couldn’t keep your secret for long!”

Rundas looked ready to pounce right then and there, but a glare from all three heads of his lusus made him stay put. Eventually, the highblood managed to get the mob calmed down enough to speak.

“Peas– citizens! I realize that my group’s arrival in your town caused a great disturbance, but now you have irrefutable proof that my presence was required. As you can see, a mutant refugee has been hiding in your community and none of you were any the wiser. Now–”

Before he could finish, a man wearing an olive apron grabbed a hold of the highblood. “I don’t care about the mutant! Your thugs ruined my shop looking for her! I demand some kind of compensation or so help me!”

Without a word, the indigo blood brandished a spear and plunged it cleanly through the shopkeeper’s head. After he was silenced, his body was promptly kicked off the spear, and its owner began wiping the blade with a cloth.

“Disgusting... as I was saying, now to ease your concerns, she will be executed before you all.” As he spoke, he lifted the girl’s chin up with his finger and smirked. “Of course, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t at least offer you a few last words?” He reached over with his other hand and untied the gag around the girl’s mouth. “Well?”

Immediately, the mutant’s razor sharp teeth bit down. Within moments, half of an indigo-stained figure hit the ground, making Rundas chuckle a bit. “Take that spear and shove it up your chute, asshat!” Hearing her voice and the tone behind it was all Rundas needed to know the situation was even more urgent.

“You bitch! I was offering you a courtesy!” Though he was down half a finger, the indigo was still able to wield his spear surprisingly well. Lifting it up, he went in for a thrust at the mutant’s stomach. In mere moments, two thick arms wrapped themselves around his, threw him into the air, and impaled him on his own weapon. The entire crowd gasped and backed away from the large blueblood, mumbling and chattering at each other.

Rundas paid them no mind, and instead turned to the messy-haired mutant girl. The ropes tying her were easily taken care of by his claws, and they both crossed their arms and glared at each other once she was free.

“I had that situation under control, Rundas.” The rust red scarf around her neck was falling off, so she immediately adjusted it. Clearly the scarf was a higher priority than Rundas.

“Ha! The strongest troll in the world can’t just leave a young lady in distress. Well, I wouldn’t exactly call Fiorah Seykar a lady, but what can you do?”

Fiorah growled and grumbled at him before pointing back behind her. “You should’ve seen all the ass I kicked before you showed up! So what if pinhead there managed to jump on me! I can handle myself.”

Rundas was about to speak before he noticed the cuts and bruises on Fiorah’s face. Given that she wore long sleeves, long pants, and even gloves, there was no doubt in his mind that there were some kind of injuries hidden under there as well, which was a very, very bad thing. It’s no wonder they knew she was a mutant with her bright red blood so easily visible.

“Hey, I have a great idea. Let’s continue this back at Wahyah’s hive. She can patch you up and then you can rant at me all you want about how you’re independent and don’t need anyone’s help.”

The small girl just crossed her arms and scoffed. “I don’t need a doctor, and I certainly don’t need you. I’ll be fine if I get caught again. In fact, let them come, I’ll kill all of  those self righteous assbags!”

Rundas sighed and put a hand on Fiorah’s shoulder. He almost had to kneel down just to do so. “Sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry for what? Hey... what are you plan–”

Fiorah was cut off by a hard knock over the head from the goat head that had been looming over her since her kerfuffle with Rundas. She was a hardy troll, but it still managed to knock her out cold. Without a feisty attitude to resist him, Rundas slung the tiny troll over his shoulder, hopped on Sargas’s back, and headed towards Wahyah’s hive.

Of course, he had to stop before leaving to give a message. “If anyone ever reports this, I’ll know. Then I’ll see each and every one of you fed to the big guy here, got it?”

He began to pat Sargas’s lion head, earning him a collective “We get it!” from the townsfolk. With that bit of insurance, he was off to his moirail’s place.


	2. The Heiress and the Outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like trouble is brewing in all corners of Alternia. Not even the deserts of the west are safe, but one troll is out to change that, with a very unexpected companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternian Perspective  
> Unmentioned signs: Nextas - Equuleus  
> Karina - Volans

ReBound  
Chapter 2: The Heiress and the Outlaw  
By: ScribblingBear

 ****  


The nights in Alternia’s western deserts were always nice and cool, but this night was oddly warm for this time of year. Usually, they were also quiet, but tonight just seemed to be an outlier in every regard. One place in particular, a small town known as Gritz, was experiencing quite a fun evening.

Windows were broken, doors ripped off of hinges, trolls shot dead. Most were already hiding, but no troll afraid of a gun would step foot in the Oasis Saloon, so it was no surprise when five trolls all bearing the image of a six shot revolver on their backs stepped in the saloon and nobody batted an eyelash.

That is, until the indigo blood at the front shot the troll sitting at a table on the far left. Everyone turned to look, but nobody panicked. “Now that I have y’alls attention, you better listen up. Y’all know that I, leader of the Deadshots, have been looking out for this fair town for at least three sweeps now. That being’ said, you’re probably wondering why I’ve wrecked up the place like I have. Well, ya see, I’ve been told about an... undesirable individual hanging out around here. We’re looking for ‘em.”

The gang leader scanned around the room before his eyes rested on a peculiar sight. At the end of the bar sat a strange woman. She had fins on the sides of her head, dark sunglasses, and a big black dress that looked more like a sheet than a dress. The strangest part about her, though, was that she wore no sign on her clothes.

He made his way towards her. The bartender made a move for the gun behind the counter, but he was unlucky enough to get spotted and shot by one of the lackeys. The seadweller stood up as straight as she could, puffed her chest out, and... still failed at looking tough. This led to her get the barrel of a revolver pushed right into her face.

“Listen up, girlie. You’re looking mighty odd right about now so if you don’t show us a sign, I’m gonna shoot ya right here, got me?”

She said nothing, turning away from him. This only prompted him to get his crew to point their guns at her as well. “I don’t think you understand. If I don’t see a sign, I gotta assume you’re one of those mutant freaks, ya see? And I’d hate for a pretty little thing like you to meet a... gruesome fate.”

They all started chuckling, but the mystery girl gave them a sly smirk. Moments later, a shot rang out and all four of the guns flew out of the gang members' hands, leaving only the leader's. He stood up and looked around, but kept his revolver trained on the woman.

"Come on out, friend. I promise I won't hurt ya for what you just did. Maybe."

Another shot. This time the gang leader's wrist was the target. Once hit, he dropped his gun and fell to his knees, cradling his wounded hand.

"Get out here, ya nasty varmint!"

"I'd watch who I was calling a varmint if I were you. I'm the only one who's still armed." A rust blood walked through the saloon doors. He sported a rust red cowboy hat and duster coat with a black shirt and pants. He was, by no means, intimidating to look at, but something about him certainly scared the Deadshots.

"It's you! That lowblood outlaw who's done nothing but cause trouble for my boys!"

An almost snarky grin crossed the rust blood’s face as he started toward the gang. “Nextas Sharif at your service, gentlemen. Now how’s about y’all let the little lady go before this gets messy?”

One of the thugs made a move for his gun. With his revolver still trained on the leader, he flipped another out of the holster on his left and shot the crony right in his head. “Looks like we’re going with the messy route.”

While Nextas was distracted, the gang leader jumped at him, soon followed by his three remaining lackeys. All it took was a few moments of fancy footwork for Nextas to get around them, and they were quickly disposed of. The outlaw then looked at the pile of corpses and the two shades of blue mixed together on the floor.

“I hate wasting bullets. Anyone got a mop?”

After someone raised their hand, he gave them a nod and held his own out to the woman, tipping his hat with the other.”It ain’t safe for ya out here. Feel like coming with me?”

She giggled and took his hand. “The gallant knight who saved my life offering me refuge? How could I refuse?”

Nextas grinned again and led her out of the saloon. Once outside, he let out a shrill whistle, which was followed by the loud whinnying of a horse. The gleaming white lusus rode up in front of the pair and allowed them both to hop on. After both were aboard, Nextas rode off.

“That was really dangerous, Karina. I know you like coming to see me, but ya need to stay with your lusus. You know how dangerous it can be without you there to watch it.”

As he spoke, the seadweller took off her sunglasses and dress, letting all of her fuchsia practically glow in the moonlight. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Nextas. I just really wanted to see you. Besides, I made sure she was fed moments before I left my hive."

The fuchsia blood put her arms around Nextas and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him unable to get upset.

"You're hard to get mad at. Miss Valens, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop being so cute."

Karina just giggled and kissed him again. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Next as chuckled as they approached a large cliff face. "Then I am one lucky man."

There was quite a large crack in the stone. It was actually large enough for the three of them to fit through, but the horse did have to slow down substantially. Following the path in the cliff led to a big, empty space surrounded by stone. A fire and cooking spit was in the center with a couple of sleeping bags around it. Various boxes of ammo and chests filled with who knows what lined the walls, and a guitar leaned against its stand.

"Home, sweet home." After a few more steps, they both got off the horse and looked around.

Karina raised a brow when she saw that they were alone. "Is this a romantic getaway, or is Dalain here too?"

Nextas was fiddling with some of the food in one of his chests. "He's here somewhere. Probably went out treasure hunting or something. Ya know he likes shiny things. You hungry, babe?" The cowboy pulled a couple of raw slabs of meat out of the chest. "Gotta eat it before it goes bad."

Karina smiled, kissed the rust blood's cheek, and sat down on one of the cushions surrounding the cooking spit. "I could eat a little something."

Almost immediately, Nextas skewered the steaks and set them over the fire. For the next hour or two, the two matesprits talked, joked, laugh, and may or may not have made out. After a while, the meat was finally cooked to perfection and they chowed down.

The sounds of grunts and something dragging echoed into the hideout, followed by a dirt-caked brown blood entering and pulling a large sack behind him and holding a shovel over his shoulder.

Karina giggled and waved to him. "Dalain, if your overalls weren't brown enough, they're brown now!"

Dalain let out a hearty laugh, his long, snake-like fangs shining in the light of the fire. He set his shovel against the wall and sat with the other two. "Sssorry I'm late, I decided to visssit Makori after digging."

Both the other troll raised their brows. Nextas handed him a steak and spoke up. "Why do you hang around her? You know she ain't no good, pardner."

Karina waved her hand from side to side with an embarrassed laugh. "Come on now, Nextas. She's not... that bad. She can be nice when she wants to."

The Serpens signed troll nodded and took a chunk out of his food. "I'll have you know she gave me a kisss on the cheek. I carved thisss little heart out of an amethyssst for her, and she kisssed me."

Despite trying to defend her, Karina pursed her lips. "No offense, Dal, but I think it'll take more than a gem to win her over."

"Then what about thisss?" With a wide grin, the spelunker opened the sack, showing the hundreds of glittering gems of all colors and sizes inside.

Nextas whistled and leaned back. "Damn if that ain't a good haul, buddy!"

He nodded again, but then shuffled through the pocket of his overalls. "Now take a look at thisss." Out of the pocket he pulled a disc in a plastic case and handed it to Nextas.

The rust blood read the text on the case and turned to Karina. "...You got any idea what SGRUB means?"

She paused for a moment. "No, but I know someone who does. We need to see him."

 


End file.
